El Creador
by Maestro Guerrero
Summary: "Si no fuera por este maravilloso don, la soledad habría acabado con mi alma hace ya mucho tiempo... pero no. Ahora no estaré solo... nunca más. Tendré a quién yo quiera, a mi lado y para siempre". [Capítulo piloto - Terminado]


**Renuncia de derecho: High School DxD no me pertenece, solo tomo sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento y no lucrativos. Los OC's que aparecerán aquí sí son de mi entera creación y propiedad.**

 **El Creador**

 **Retazos del pasado**

—¡Oh! ¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Isse! —gritaba emocionada una pequeña criatura, similar a un cordero con un cuerpo blancuzco del tamaño de un puño, con una voz aniñada. Dicha criatura dirigió esas palabras a su compañero humano.

—¿D-De verdad, Nimi? —pregunta el niño de cabello castaño llamado Issei.

—¡Claro! Mira que linda forma tiene la masa, se parece… s-se… p-parece… —dice la criatura llamada Nimi, con una actitud que denotaba su repentino nerviosismo y sorpresa.

—¡Eres tú, Nimi! Traté de copiar tu forma, aunque… creo que no se parece mucho… —responde el niño con algo de desánimo en su voz.

—¡E-Está muy bien, no te pongas triste! ¡Me encanta! —dice la pequeña oveja, animando de nuevo al niño.

—¿D-De verdad? ¡Qué bien, jajaja! ¡Entonces haré más regalos como éste para ti, Nimi! —exclamó feliz el pequeño castaño.

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—¡Vamos, Isse, tu puedes! —clamaba con voz aniñada un muy pequeño ser similar a un zorro, de pelaje blanco como la nieve. Dicho ser se encontraba flotando en el aire.

—¡Sí, vamos, tu puedes, Isse! ¡Construye ese gran castillo! —gritó ahora Nimi, la pequeña oveja, volando al igual que aquel pequeño zorro a su lado mientras veían al castaño un poco por debajo de ellas, quien estaba construyendo dicha edificación con la arena del arenero en una pequeña zona de juegos.

—¡Ooooohhh siii! ¡Éste va a ser mi castillo! ¡Suuuper grandeeee! —exclamó el pequeño niño de corto cabello castaño mientras terminaba de moldear la arena en sus manos con una pequeña cubeta, logrando hacer una pila de tres montañas del material aunque se desarmó un poco.

—¡Woooooo! ¡Está muy bien! —exclamaron ambos seres, uno a cada lado del niño, observando fascinados como había quedado la hazaña de Issei aunque fuera algo pequeña.

—¿De verdad? ¡Que bien! Entonces voy a mostrárselo a todos mis amigos —dice el niño, muy feliz.

Pero… ese buen animo que tenía se fue apagando progresivamente al fijarse que los demás infantes, lejos de querer acercarse a él de buena manera solo lo miraban con ojos confundidos y de miedo, otros de reprobación para finalmente alejarse aun más de él.

—Cierto, lo había olvidado… no me quieren. Nadie me quiere, siempre… me quedo solo —musitó con tristeza el pobre niño de corto cabello castaño.

—P-Pero… ¿cómo puedes decir eso, Isse? —pregunta la pequeña oveja a su lado izquierdo, Nimi, con angustia.

—Es cierto, nosotras estamos aquí contigo, Isse, somos tus mejores amigas y nunca te dejaremos solo ni un segundo, ¿verdad, Nimi? —pregunta la pequeña zorrita, la cual estaba del lado derecho del niño.

—Así es, Neri. Nosotras fuimos, somos y seremos tus mejores amigas por siempre, Isse, así que… por favor, no nos olvides —responde y ruega la pequeña ovejita.

—Yo nunca podría olvidarlas, Nimi, Neri, pero… aun así no entiendo por qué todos los demás me miran así, ¿porque dicen que actúo raro, por qué… dicen que ustedes no existen? —se pregunta el jovencito.

En ese momento ambos seres se le acercan y le dan un abrazo, que aunque sea pequeño por su tamaño Issei podía sentir la ternura y el calor de esa amistad.

—Tú eres alguien muy especial, Isse. Ves y haces cosas que los demás no pueden —comenta Nimi, mirándolo mientras flotaba.

—¿De… De verdad? —pregunta el castaño, un poco incrédulo.

—¡Por supuesto! Sólo míranos a nosotras dos, somos un claro ejemplo de eso —exclamó Neri con emoción, tratando de levantar los ánimos.

—Tienes un don muy hermoso, Isse, eso es lo que la gente aun no comprende. Pero… puedes usarlo para demostrarles a todos lo especial que eres, tu gran potencial y… sobretodo que eres alguien muy amable —agregó la ovejita.

—Sí… sí, yo soy un niño bueno y puedo ayudarlos, puedo hacerlo. Les demostraré a los demás que no tienen nada de qué temerme, que pueden confiar en mí —dijo Issei con más decisión en su voz.

—¡Bien dicho! Ve y hazlo, Isse, nosotras te apoyaremos en todo —exclamó Neri nuevamente.

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Hoy de nuevo… nadie me escogió —musitó con gran angustia el niño de cabello castaño mientras veía como un hombre y una mujer se llevaban a otro niño, el cual se lo veía muy feliz aparte de los dos adultos.

Nimi y Neri estaban apoyadas cada una en los hombros del jovencito, ellas también veían esa escena con tristeza en sus rostros.

—Yo… de verdad quería tener una familia, pero… supongo que otra vez no se podrá… —susurra para sí mismo el pobre niño.

La angustia y la desesperanza crecían cada vez más en su interior, sus lágrimas estaban a punto de salir hasta que siente algo suave en cada una de sus mejillas… eran Neri y Nimi, las cuales frotaban sus rostros con el de Issei con ternura, así apaciguarían su alma.

—Por favor no llores, Isse —pide la pequeña zorrita.

—Estamos aquí contigo, nunca te dejaremos solo. Si quieres… podemos seguir siendo familia hasta que te adopten, pero… por favor no te pongas así —

—Jugaremos contigo todo el tiempo que quieras cuando quieras y donde quieras, seguiremos ayudándote en lo que sea posible. Lo que menos queremos es que esa linda sonrisa tuya se borre de tu rostro —

Issei queda con los ojos muy abiertos por unos segundos hasta que luego toma a ambas mascotas entre sus manos y las abraza.

—Perdónenme, yo… me he olvidado de ustedes por un momento, no debo hacerlo. Ustedes son mi familia, no importa con quién esté, no importa si algún día tengo a mis padres, ustedes seguirán siendo mi familia por siempre —dice el niño de cabello castaño, hasta que no puede evitar llorar pero ahora por arrepentirse de haber omitido por unos segundos la hermosa compañía que le proporcionaban aquellos extraños pero a la vez tiernos seres. Segundos después, Neri y Nimi tampoco pueden evitarlo y sollozan en silencio, entre los brazos de su amo por tal desdicha que él estaba sufriendo.

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Huummmmfff… ¿eh? ¿Isse… qué… qué sucede? —.

" _Aquella hermosa voz me sacó de mis pensamientos… mis ojos ruedan hacia la persona que me ha hecho esa pregunta, me encuentro de frente con sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules, los ojos de una chica y compañera de vida fiel, alguien a quien quiero muchísimo._

 _Acerco mi mano hasta tocar su suave mejilla, coloreada por ese casi cálido tono de piel que me parecía tan fantástico. Una pequeña sonrisa surca mis labios mientras lo hago. Ella se deja acariciar, yo noto un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, luego apoya su rostro gentilmente sobre mi pecho sin dejar de mirarme con una sonrisa enamorada."_

—Buenos días también para ti, Nimi —digo con una pequeña risilla de mi parte.

—L-Lo siento. Buenos días, Isse —saluda, ahora sí, la joven de corto y rizado cabello blanco y pequeños cuernos de caracol en la cabeza.

—Hmmmmmffff… eeeehhh… yo también quiero saludar a Isse —dice una segunda voz femenina al lado contrario de donde se encontraba Nimi.

Una chica de largo y lacio cabello blanco, con ojos marrones y grandes orejas zorrunas en su cabeza, se movió en la misma cama, tallándose los ojos y haciendo pucheros al ver la escena entre Issei y Nimi.

—No me he olvidado de ti, Neri, buenos días a ti también —dice el joven, inclinándose y dándole un tierno beso en la frente a la chica.

—¡Moooooooo! ¡Yo también quiero un beso! —reclamó Nimi inflando los cachetes.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —responde Issei, riéndose por lo bajo y concediendo el pedido de la jovencita, dándole también un beso en la frente.

Después de eso, ambas chicas se quedan viendo al castaño con sonrisas soñadoras, hasta que se recuestan y abrazan al muchacho sin dejar sus expresiones.

—Te amo, Isse —expresaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo, cerrando sus ojos manteniendo sus sonrisas.

—Yo también las amo, Nimi, Neri. Mucho —expresó el muchacho, con la misma expresión de felicidad y acariciando a aquellas dos muchachas mientras cerraba también sus ojos, tratando de sumergirse en un dulce sueño nuevamente.

" _No estaré solo… nunca más"_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **La historia, por el momento, termina aquí. Es sólo un capítulo piloto de un proyecto que será oficial luego.**

 **Acepto sugerencias o críticas por el estilo si creen que le faltaría algo para mejorar o debería sacarle algo. En fin, agradezco de antemano todos sus comentarios.**

 **Nos estaremos leyendo próximamente, ya saben que pueden encontrarme más seguido en mi página de Facebook, búsquenme como "Maestro Guerrero – Fanfiction", allí publicó con más constancia.**

 **Hasta luego!**


End file.
